The Game
by glo1196
Summary: Lorelai has a bad FND. She goes to Luke for support, drinking insues and a game, that puts them in a compromising position, that neither wants to end.
1. Chapter 1

No time here. Could have happened anytime that either of them was unattached at the same time. Disclaimer- I wish they were mine, but never going to happen. Please leave reviews...they help!

Pulling in to the Gilmore mansion, Lorelai prepares herself for what will inevitably become her Friday night headache. Dinners had not been going well lately. Seemed like the older Gilmore's were back on the Christopher bandwagon. They had heard he was doing well once again, and they brought him up constantly. They were convinced that Lorelai, Christopher and Rory, could now become a family, even if it wasn't what any of them wanted. Not that she knew what Chris wanted, but it was obvious to her and to Rory it wasn't them.

"Lorelai why don't you call Christopher and see how he is?" Emily asked, as soon as they sat down at the table.

Richard had been in his study the entire time she had been there. She had no buffer between herself and her mother. This was the stuff her nightmares were made of.

"Mom, Christopher has our number, he chooses not to call. We have always been in the same place, and I am not tracking him down," replied Lorelai. Staring intently at her drink, wishing it could start affecting her so she could get numb to this. Knowing already that this was not going to end well.

"It is only a common courtesy, Lorelai. He is the father of your child. You should have a vested interest on what he does. You can't keep bringing men to the house, you have a daughter you know?" Emily reminded her.

"Mother, Christopher has never gone out of his way to help with anything. No matter how well, he has done. I do not see, why I should be vested in any interest of his. He is off who knows where doing who knows who, so drop it! " Lorelai was quickly loosing patience.

"Honestly, Lorelai, when are you going to grow up and give Rory the father she needs? You should have married him when he offered". Emily would not give up. She was not going to let this go.

"We were 16 mom. He didn't want to marry me. He was being forced, and he ran off. He left us, and never owned up to his responsibility…. He is not a good role model, and he is not what I want. Why would you want us to be with someone who doesn't want us right now?"

"You don't know what you want Lorelai. You are flighty and you don't take anything serious. You have to think of more than yourself." Emily's words cut Lorelai. She had heard these and many others before, but they still stung her.

"Mother!!!!! What are you talking about? I am responsible. Look at Rory! Who raised her, who fed her all alone? I run a successful Inn, and have graduated from business school. I own my own home. I am working on opening my own INN, and you think I don't take anything seriously?" Lorelai stood up from the dinner table and started to walk away. "I don't think I am hungry for dessert. Please apologize to Dad, for my unexpected departure. I am leaving."

"Where do you think you are going? You sit right back down here". Emily angrily questioned her.

"I am going home mother. I have a headache, no thanks to you, and I need to get out of here. I will see you next week. Now just leave me alone. You have done enough damage for the night."

"Stop with your theatrics, Lorelai. If you would just listen to what I am saying you would know I know what is best for you, but you refuse to do what is right. You have to do everything your way or not at all." Emily says trying to control her temper.

"What is best for me? Mom, you haven't done what is best for me since I was five. You did what is best for you, in light of what everyone else thought and still thinks. It was never about me, but about the status I could provide you. I didn't want any of it, and you forced it on me!" Lorelai was almost in tears. She had to get out, her hands were shaking. She needed to get air. She runs to the entry.

"Lorelai don't you run out of here, do you here me! I am not done talking to you". Emily was very angry. Lorelai was the only person who she could not scare into submission, but it did not stop her from trying. She just couldn't understand why her daughter who could have it all chose to throw it all away. She could have been everything.

The maid rushes out and hands Lorelai her jacket. She quickly puts it on, and turns towards her mother before leaving.

"Thanks again for a wonderful Friday night dinner, as usual you do not disappoint, mother." Lorelai holds the coat tightly around her, trying to find warmth she knows she can't get here.

She slammed the door behind her, not waiting for the maid to do it. She walks to the car and throws herself into the seat. She can't even think straight.

Once in the car, Lorelai sits quietly for a second, trying to control her emotions. It had been an extremely stressful day at work. Michel, had called in sick, and they had a function and a wedding today. The Inn had been booked to capacity and everyone was being run ragged getting everything done, including her. Coming here had been the icing on the cake. Now she just wanted to go home, draw a bath and try to forget the day.

Lorelai was overcome by emotion and put her head on the steering wheel.

How is it her mother could do this to her. She was successful, she was proud of everything she had accomplished. She was young and had made her life and it was a good one, but 2 hours with her mother and she had been once again reduced to a bundle of tears and feelings of never being able to make her mother proud. She was everything her mother resented.

Lorelai started the car and deep in thought left Hartford and headed home. She couldn't get home quick enough, then she remembers she is going home to an empty house. She didn't want to be driving around aimlessly. She had to do something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- No I do not own Gilmore Girls. Wish I did…a girl can dream can't she?**

Chapter 2

Luke's and the CS

Lorelai drives more than ¾ of the way home. Tears still streaming down her face. All the stress she has been going through, her anger at her mother, money troubles have all gotten together in her and have caused an avalanche of emotions to come gushing out. She does not want to go home, to an empty house. As she is driving through town, she sees Luke's lights on. She knows he is closed. It is more than an hour past closing, but he is still in the diner. She can see him cleaning the tables, and straightening up.

She pulls right in front of the diner, secretly hoping Taylor tries to give her a ticket. God, help him if he tried, but that small act of defiance made her somehow feel a little better. She gets out of the car and goes to the door. She tries the handle, but it was locked. She gently knocks on the door, but Luke yells out that he was closed without looking up from his work.

"We are closed!" in his usual grouchy manner.

The knock comes again a little harder, more urgent. Luke looks up and sees it is Lorelai, standing there, looking like she might walk away. He quickly comes over to the door and opens it.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked Lorelai. She sees concern in his eyes, and it already starts to make her feel better.

He looks down to her face and can see her tear stained cheeks. Her eyes are full of tears and a little swollen. She looks like she needs some company, so he opens the door and ushers her in, going napkin dispenser and hands her a napkin to clean of her face.

"Are you ok?" Luke asks quietly as he goes and gets the coffee maker he had just cleaned and put away back into service. Lorelai looks at him and holds his arm before putting the coffee grinds into the coffee maker.

"I just drove home from Friday night dinner alone. There was no one there to act as a buffer. Rory couldn't come. I was the sole recipient of everything my mother wanted to say. I can't ever do anything that makes my mother proud, but this…now…I can't do it. I don't want to chase Christopher down so she can have the family she dreamed for me. I don't want him, yet it is all she wants, and she uses Rory to get to me. I don't want him in my life. He isn't what I want." She blurted it all out in one breath.

"Have you got anything stronger, Luke? I do not think coffee will fix this today. I need something strong and someone strong." Her last words slipped her mouth. She had been thinking them, but had not intended to actually say them. She looks at Luke waiting for him to respond. Hoping he would say yes.

Luke looked at her, and went upstairs and brought back a bottle of old Scotch.

"This is all I have," he said.

"Luke would you mind bringing you and your bottle to my place and keep me company. I have more alcohol at my house, everything is closed right now, and we can pool our resources. What do you say? Please?"

Luke was not sure about the turn of events. He was not a big drinker, but he was also nervous about Lorelai. He had never seen her like this, and didn't want her to go through this alone. She needed his friendship and was asking for his company. She had also said she needed someone strong and that comment was intriguing him very much, especially since she had come to him.

"It might be a long night, Luke. You may not be in any shape to walk or drive home, so you may want to go get a change of clothes for tomorrow or maybe even jammies," she said with a wink.

Luke did not wait for her to explanation he ran upstairs and was down with a duffle in 5 minutes. For the second time he suprises himself at how quickly he has agreed to what she wants.

After a quick walk through the diner, checking everything was off and everything in its place they drove to Lorelai's in her Jeep. No need for the rumor mill to make a big deal out of friends spending time together, when it is needed. The last thing Lorelai needed was more people telling her what she wanted, whom she wanted, and how she wanted it. It was her life and she would do with it what she damn well pleased. Luke was how she damned pleased right now.

They arrived at the CS in a few minutes. Lorelai went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. The meaning of which did not escape the wild imagination of Lucas Dane. When she came back down stairs about 20 minutes later, she was wearing a light cami top, and a pair of munki munki underpants pajama bottoms. Her hair was wet, and full of curls. She must have jumped quickly in the shower. At that moment he could not stop looking at her. Lorelai caught his glances and smiled. At least she had an affect on men, she found herself liking Luke's obvious stares, though a shy blush was creeping into her cheeks. She opened the bottle of tequila and took a huge swig.

While she had been upstairs Luke had gone through her cabinets and had found a bottle of Tequila, a bottle of Kaluha, and a bottle of rum. In the Fridge were about 16 beers that she always kept on hand for when he worked around the house. He took it all out to the living room coffee table.

Luke stopped and picked up the bottle of Scotch. He took a swig and then asked her where to put his bag.

"Plop it anywhere you feel comfortable. You can sleep anywhere you want, since you are the guest. You can pick my bed, the sofa or Rory's bed; She will not be home tonight."

Her bed, was still finding it's way through Luke's mind. Her bed, with her in it? A fire spread through his body thinking that, and for a second he almost asked her if she would be in it, but couldn't.

"I wouldn't dream of displacing you from you bed, so I guess I will just take the couch, "Luke said as he made a sweeping bow gesture.

"I never said I would be displaced, I do have a large bed Luke. I wouldn't mind having someone hold me tonight." She shyly looked over to where he was standing near the sofa. He had not said a word. His eyes though were transfixed to her.

She was playing with fire. She had been studying him for weeks. The feelings that had been running through her, she had a feeling were running through him. She would test her theory tonight if it came to that. Right now though, it was about friendship, at least that is what she was telling herself. She needed him there; she did not want to be alone.

Luke did not respond. He brought the bottle of scotch up to his lips again. He smiled at her, and sat down on the sofa. She went and put a movie into the VCR and sat next to him. They started to watch together.

Lorelai had put in When Harry Met Sally, and Luke and her continued drinking. Each of them plop down on opposites sides of the sofa. They are starting to feel silly now. Lorelai had been studying Luke as he watched the movie. He would sneak glances at her, when he thought she wasn't looking. She had seen him study her face, then her lips, and even parts farther south of her neckline. Luke had been checking her out, while he thought she hadn't noticed. Not that she had done a little of that also, but the thought made her feel giddy.

The movie over Lorelai jumped up and announced it was time for a game. Luke groaned he was enjoying the view he had been getting. He was content, with more than he had ever gotten before. He groaned his disapproval again rather loudly.

Lorelai caught the groan and said, "OOOh dirty!" and winked, "maybe later" ;)

That caused a raised eyebrow on the part of Luke. Had he heard her say that? Or was it his brain playing games on him. He took another swig of the scotch. He was to embarrassed to ask Lorelia to repeat what she had said.

Luke asked Lorelai if he could use the bathroom to change for bed. When he came out a small breathe got caught in Lorelai's chest. The flannel was gone, and he was wearing a dark cotton t-shirt that was very form fitting, and a pair of pajama pants, that really did accentuate his backside.

"Luke Danes, what have you been hiding under that flannel all these years? The women of Stars Hollow have been deprived of much ogling because of your wardrobe! Look at you! Very nice Lucas." And Lorelai was looking. She stood up and walked around him, very pleased at what she saw. Not understanding how she could have missed this. The tequila was definitely letting her mouth work more freely than ever.

"So let's play a game. Like truth or dare. You ask a question if you don't answer it you must do what the other requires of you. You may ask any question, and no making anyone do anything dangerous. All acts must be contained in this house, so our busy body friends do not have more to talk about. "

"Fair Luke?" Lorelai asks hiding an evil little smile.

"Yes, very fair," he responds. Luke even surprised himself at his quick acceptance of the game.

They both lift their perspective bottles and toast to the game!

May the games begin…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: nope not mine, but I am still hoping it happens.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate greatly motivates me to write more.**

The Game

chapter 3

"I am the guest, I should go first," Luke announced proudly. "The guest is always honored by going first." He rubs his chin with his hands. Making her giggle. She can't remember when she started looking at Luke as handsome and hot, she just knew that did she lately she about thought it a lot.

"Now lets start, we can both sit on the sofa here," says Lorelai as she motions for Luke to sit. Luke sits at the end of the couch, Lorelai chooses to sit in the middle, purposely close to him.

"What is your favorite color?" Luke asks.

"Blue" she answers, and laughs so loudly it scares him. He loves to see her carefree like this.

"Luke, honey you had the first question and you wasted it on color? You follow my lead, by the end of this night you will know more about me and I about you, that we will blush every time we see each other. I'll let you ask another question."

Luke thinks quickly." Lorelai will you kiss me?" He says before it even registers to him that the words actually left his lips. He can feel the flush rise in his face.

Lorelai stands up grabbing his hand to pull him up with her. She slowly wraps her arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his head for a second. She brings her face up to his. First she starts by placing small gentle feather like kisses on his lips. Then she kisses him gently on the lips. It is sweet but not a friendly sweet. Then she opens her mouth slightly and runs her tongue over his lips asking for entrance. He opens his mouth and the kiss becomes full of passion and want. He pulls her in so close you cannot tell where one ends and the other begins. As Luke starts to trail kisses down her neck she steps back. She gives him one last long passionate kiss. She smiles and sits back down, both of them relishing that kiss. Luke was still in a bit of shock from what had just happened. He could still feel her lips on his.

"Onto the next question…" Lorelai flashed him a huge smile and winked at him.

"Luke, top, bottom or from behind?" Lorelai asked him rather shyly, but her eyes were glued to his. She bit her lower lip, waiting for his answer.

"Remember if you do not answer you must do whatever I tell you too." Lorelai, was watching him closely, as she took another sip of her drink.

Luke thought for a moment…then a smile crossed his lips and he answered.

"All of them as long as it is all in the same night." Luke responds almost matter of fact. Lorelai almost spit out the drink in her mouth and her eyes widened. That had not been an answer that she had expected, but liked very much. She flashed him a Lorelai is impressed smile.

"Your turn Luke, don't waste it….."

"Do you like to give or get?" He barely was able to get it out of his mouth. It was such a low sound. His cheeks were flushed, but his eyes were staring at her

"I do not want to sound like I am copying you," Lorelai answered. I like both, and do both, but there is something about having total control and being on my knees for my man that turns me on. So maybe giving has a little bit of an edge there, though receiving is definitely something I enjoy a lot and would never pass up.

Luke was feeling a raw burning all over his body. Knowing things Lorelai would do was definitely turning him on. He would have a hard time not showing it if this continued. He so wanted to reach for her and kiss her again.

"Do you moan when you cum Luke? Is it guttural or are you quiet?"

Luke could not answer that. Somehow acts were not as difficult to him as this. The alcohol could let him talk about what he likes, but this was about how he reacted, for some reason he was finding it very hard to answer. He chose not to answer it.

Ok, thought Lorelai as she took another swig of the tequila. She knew she had been playing with fire and was about to take another great big step here. Her own body and mind were betraying her, and she knew what she wanted now. This was going beyond the best friend relationship they had.

"Ok Luke since you would not answer that question here is your task. You must remove my camisole and lick a scotch shot from my belly." Lorelia saw a flash of panic immediately followed by passion, heat, and desire, in his eyes.

"Lorelai, I do not think you want me to do that. I serve your coffee, I am your best friend…." He could not say more. He was giving her an out. His mind was screaming what are you doing at him. This is what he always wanted. This was the kind of thing he dreamed of. He wanted her, there was no question about it, but he was not sure he could do this and keep control of himself.

"And I want you to do it, Luke or I wouldn't ask." She said seductively.

Luke came over and reached for the bottom of her shirt. A small moan escaped from his lips. She could feel his hands shaking, he started to pull the shirt over her head, when he noticed she wasn't wearing anything under it. His eyes were transfixed to her chest. She smiled and watched as he drank her in. His eyes never leaving her body. Shirt off, he ran his fingers down her side, slowly relishing the feel of her body. She lay down on the sofa and poured scotch on her belly. He knelt down and placed a few kissed on her stomach. Lorelai gasped at the feel of his lips on her body. Then she felt his tongue as he traced her bellybutton and slowly sucked the shot off her. A moan escaped her, and she tensed as he did it. There was not question as to the excitement going on inside Luke at this point, but Lorelai was having similar trouble. He wanted to continue his exploration with his mouth on her body, but stopped himself. When he straightened himself to get up, he heard her sigh in disappointment. He could see it in her face.

He handed her back her shirt to put on, but she would not take it. He did not understand. Looking at her breasts and not touching them was driving him crazy. She had to cover up.

"Oh, didn't I tell you the other rule? Once a piece of clothing is taken off it is out of the game, and cannot be used." Lorelai was pushing his limits of self-control. Luke didn't know what to do, she was standing there shirtless, and he could not contain himself. Another moan escaped him as he looked at her, licked his lips. His hands at his side were closing and opening, wanting to desperately feel her body.

"Whose turn is it to ask a question?" asked Luke. "My mind is having trouble adjusting to things."

"Yours Luke…it is your turn." Lorelai faced him and stepped closer than she had to. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, and she was so enjoying this. Things were getting hot and Luke removed his flannel shirt, leaving a light gray t-shirt that clung to him.

"Ok Lorelai, how many men have you slept with since I have known you?"

Lorelai, could count them on one hand, but that number seemed awful high for the years he had known her. She didn't want him to think she was easy with her favors. So she passed on the question.

Ok, I want to know what underwear you have on under pajamas? Luke was expecting her to show him what she was wearing. He would love it to be a red thong. He didn't expect what happened next.

Lorelai suddenly looked like a trapped animal. She wore no undies to bed as well as no bra. She loved to feel free at night, and sometimes would sleep in the buff. She had nothing on under her pants. He didn't know that.

Lorelai blushed as she turned the elastic band on the pants around her finger. She slowly started removing the pants, her eyes glued to Luke's the entire time. She was making this as slow as she could. She was not sure what would happen here. Her coffee supplier coffee/addict friendship was now way past the line of no return.

Luke's eyes were growing larger and suddenly dark with lust when he noticed that Lorelai had nothing else under her pants. As the pants passed her hips he softly whispered that she didn't have to, but the smile she gave him, and that fact that she did not stop, convinced him she wanted to continue. There stood Lorelai, the object of many of his dreams, more beautiful, and sexy then anything he had dreamed about.

"You are more beautiful than any dream or thought I have had about you." Luke said quietly. He had openly admitted to having had dreams about her aloud.

"My turn" Lorelai reminded him, as she stepped so close to him that their bodies were touching.

"Luke? Luke do you want me?"

"Yes,"

"Lorelai can I …..?"

"Yes," she whispers in a low sexy voice, her words, releasing a wave of hotness through her body. She wraps her arms around him and brings him down for a passionate kiss. He wraps her in his arm and loose the last of his self control.

Suddenly, Luke scoops a naked Lorelai in his arms and was taking the steps to her bedroom two at a time. They get upstairs, and Luke hands need to touch her. She is fighting his advances because she wants his body contact. She wants to feel his skin on hers. He is still fully clothed. Luke grabs either side of his t-shirt and rips it off, his hunger is building. He can feel her flesh on his fingers, smelling her and recognizing that smell that turn all men wild. He needed her. He kicks off the pajama bottoms off. He pins her to the door at the top of the hall, both of them grinding up against each other. His hands roaming up and down her body. His lips, kiss, nip and suck every inch of her neck and start working their way down her body. He finally takes a breast into his mouth and her legs go week from the force of Luke's passion. Their groans and moans sounding more and more primal by the second. Lorelai reaches for the doorknob….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Wish they were mine, but sadly they are not. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Thanks for reading, and if you like this one try some of my other fanfics!**

Tension released.

The Game continues….

Lorelai moans as he continues to kiss her. They stumble into the room as the door opens. Neither of them willing to stop touching or kissing each other as they stumble onto the bed. Lorelai kisses down his neck and finds a nipple to play with between her lips. Luke stops breathing as she nips and licks it, a moan escapes his lips.

"Your turn." Lorelai can hardly get the words out between her hungry kisses on his chest. Her breaths are short and fast, her hands flying wildly all over his body.

"Lorelai, will you?" Luke decides to prolong the game a little longer. He looks down almost embarrassed at his request. The words will not form, and he sits up and reaches for her body. He brings each of her legs and has her straddle him as he sits. He looks up at her with questioning eyes.

Lorelai takes her cue and dances for him on his lap, She kisses him and rubs herself on him, she teases him with her breasts, and all along Luke's hands are firmly attached to the sheets of her bed. He will not move them for fear of breaking the spell. Lorelai, takes each of his hands and places them on her breasts. She feels his hot breathe escape as he lowers his mouth to one of them, gently kissing and sucking it. Her nipples are hard and erect which is causing him great pleasure. He nibbles at them and licks them causing her to moan in pleasure. He is building his confidence and he holds her hips and places her so she is rubbing herself against him. He can feel how hot and wet she is. His erection is throbbing.

He stops her and asks her if she has a question.

"Now, please Luke? Please?" It isn't as much of a question as it is her begging him.

Luke lifts her and lies her down on the bed. He studies how beautiful she is. He wants to remember every part of her, and be able to replay every second of this moment in his mind. Her skin her shape everything is so prefect. He spreads her legs with one of his. He kneels between her legs and runs his fingers up her legs. He quickly bends over and tastes her, suprising her. It wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she had just begged him, but she was never one to complain. Once he made contact with what he was looking for, he pressed against it and moves his tongue in a circular motion. Lorelai grinds slowly against his face, encouraging his actions and moaning. Without warning, he smoothly slips his middle finger inside of her while he nips and sucks at her clit. Lorelai feels like she was about to pass out. Her body is literally shaking from pleasure. Gripping the sheets into tight fists. She tosses her head back as her orgasm hit with full force. She suppressed the urge to scream, and instead, it came out as a guttural groan, she cannot move, but moans his name repeatedly.

"Please Luke? I need to feel you in me." Lorelai was begging. The pleading was driving him wild. He kisses her hard. Then he places himself at her entrance as she squirms and thrusts under him. She is ready, she is begging him, and he can't disappoint her. Luke has waited for her for a long time, and this moment he wants perfect.

He enters her in one smooth swoop. Her muscles tighten around him instantly and she feels incredible. He fills her completely and he wants to savor the moment. He pulls back and they begin their rhythm. She is already loosing control under him. Her nails will definitely leave their mark on him, though she isn't being cruel, he is enjoying it immensely. She grabs his ass and tries to make him go faster. She nibbles, bites and leaves her mark on his chest. She is getting close and he wants to draw it out for her. He slows down his pace, and the look on Lorelai's face is one of complete need, of a woman begging. Her hips thrust under him trying desperately to get him to continue, and he gives her what she wants. He starts thrusting harder and faster into her. Their moans get louder.

Luke can feel himself building up. He moans her name over and over. His mouth explores her mouth as he keeps thrusting into her faster and faster, they have both lost any control, and only their need for release is important.. He hears her begging him to continue.

He empties himself in her as he calls out her name, every muscle in his body feeling the release of tension. His release causes her to go over the edge, arching her back in pleasure Lorelai calls him name. He can feel her tighten around him. Lorelai, draws her arms around him and tries to become one with him. She pulls him as close as she can. As her body shakes from pleasure.

She has never felt this complete, this safe or this comfortable with anyone. This feeling she is having is totally strange to her, she in content to lie here and just feel everything. She does not want to get out of bed and do all the things she has to do, she wants to sit here and drink up this man. They fall asleep.

The next morning Luke wakes up first. He has been looking at her for a long time. He is afraid of what the morning will bring. He is a little embarrassed of how things happened, though he loved the end result. He is afraid she will jump up and leave, stating it was a mistake and ask him to go home. He is scared for what they had, if there is no future.

Lorelai starts to stir. Instead she had tried to get closer, and was not letting go. He reached around her and pulled her almost on top of him. He didn't want her to loose contact with his body. He wants her as close as she could be too. Lorelai smiles as she opens her eyes.

She looks down quickly a little embarrassed at how last night progressed. She looks at him shyly.

"Good morning. Um that was quite an evening." She is nervous to. This is uncharted water. This was Luke, her coffee pouring Luke. Her fix it Luke. Her loan man Luke. Her shoulder to cry on Luke, and suddenly it hit her. It was her Luke, the Luke that had always been there waiting for her. Everyone had been right, and all along she had wanted him too, only she never admitted it to herself. The realization made her smile.

Luke smiles down at her and runs his hands through her hair nervously.

"Yes, it was quite an interesting night. Lorelai is it my turn for a question?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked up at him. Afraid of what he might ask, now that there is no alcohol running through her. She is quite aware that both of them are still in their manner of undress and she is not totally against it, but quite nervous.

"Is this a one-time thing?" asked Luke.

He had been afraid it had been the alcohol that dictated her actions. That she might regret what had happened, that he might just have been the closest male she had available. Luke couldn't in his wildest dream think that she would wake up and be happy about this, his stomach turned as he waited.

Lorelai thought about what she was going to say for a moment, looked him in the eyes. A smile came across her lips and said, "Luke, that was a long time in coming. We have both always known it. I hope there are many repeats and many long days doing this with you. If you will allow me to share them with you." She reaches up and kisses him a kiss full of the promise of passion.

Luke could not believe his ears. She finally saw him. Finally felt everything he had been feeling. He was finally going to get the "girl" he wanted for so long. His girl. He wrapped her in his arms and pushed her against him continuing the kiss.

"Is that a banana in your pocket Mr. Danes or are you just happy to see me!" Lorelai giggled at the feel of him next to her. Luke planned to show her exactly how happy he was to see her, as they got lost in each other again. The diner would definitely be opening late today.

-fin-


End file.
